1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for directing and controlling the flow of water, or other heatable fluid, from, to and between a solar collecting device, a fluid reservoir, namely a water heater, and a fluid source and a heated fluid feed, namely the conventional plumbing of a household or other facility.
The continuing interest in energy conservation has resulted in an enormous growth in the area of solar collecting devices. Generally, the household application of these solar collecting devices calls for their installation into conventional household plumbing using the existing water heaters as a convenient reservoir for its solar heated water.
Substantial activity has been experienced in the development of new and improved solar collecting devices, however, little, if any, developmental activity has been devoted to the improvement of ancillary equipment such as this Water Flow Controller Device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Substantial economic savings can be enjoyed by installing a solar collecting device into existing household plumbing and its existing water heater. However, such procedures have generally resulted in the improper use and operation of the water heater.
Specific procedures which have been and are being used require connections to the water heater through the Pressure/Temperature Relief Valve or through the water heater tank drain. Some installation procedures require physical modification of the water heater to provide additional access ports to the water heater tank through which the solar collecting device is connected.
Prior to my invention no satisfactory self-contained apparatus has been developed to facilitate the installation of a solar collecting device which does not require an inappropriate connection to the existing water heater.